fantasy_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Privacy Policy (FO)
PIXELATED GAMES PRIVACY POLICY Effective April 1st, 2010 Pixelated Games provides this Privacy Policy to inform you of our policies and procedures regarding the collection, use and disclosure of personal information we receive from users of http://www.fantasy-mmorpg.com (the "Site") and the games and forums we provide on various other websites (the Site and these games and forums collectively, the "Services"). This Privacy Policy applies only to information that you provide to us through the Services. This Privacy Policy may be updated from time to time. We will notify you of any material changes by posting the new Privacy Policy on the Services. You are advised to consult this policy regularly for any changes. Unless otherwise defined in this Privacy Policy, terms used in this Privacy Policy have the same meanings as in our Terms of Service. As used in this policy, the terms "using" and "processing" information include using cookies on a computer, subjecting the information to statistical or other analysis and using or handling information in any way, including, but not limited to collecting, storing, evaluating, modifying, deleting, using, combining, disclosing and transferring information within our organization or among our affiliates within the United States or internationally. Information Collection and Use Our primary goals in collecting information are to provide and improve our Services, to administer your membership, and to enable users to enjoy and easily navigate them. Personally Identifiable Information. When you register with us, either through the Site or on one of the Services ("Pixelated Games Subscriber"), we may ask you for personally identifiable information. This refers to information about you that can be used to contact or identify you ("Personal Information"). Personal Information includes, but is not limited to, your name, phone number, credit card or other billing information, email address and home and business postal addresses. We also collect the other information that you provide as part of registration and the administration and personalization of your account (e.g., without limitation, zip code (on its own) and individual preferences) ("Non-Identifying Information"). We use your Personal Information (in some cases, in conjunction with Non-Identifying Information) mainly to provide the Services, complete your transactions, and administer your inquiries. Certain Non-Identifying Information would be considered a part of your Personal Information if it were combined with other identifiers (for example, combining your zip code with your street address) in a way that enables you to be identified. But the same pieces of information are considered Non-Identifying Information when they are taken alone or combined only with other non-identifying information (for example, your viewing preferences). We may combine your Personal Information with Non-Identifying Information and aggregate it with information collected from other Pixelated Games Users (defined below) to attempt to provide you with a better experience, to improve the quality and value of the Services and to analyze and understand how our Site and Services are used. We may also use the combined information without aggregating it to serve you specifically, for instance, to deliver a product to you according to your preferences or restrictions. We also use your Personal Information to contact you with Pixelated Games’s and its marketing partners’ newsletters, marketing or promotional materials and other information that may be of interest to you. If you decide at any time that you no longer wish to receive such communications from us, please follow the unsubscribe instructions provided in any of the communications or update your "user preferences" information as applicable. (See "Changing or Deleting Information," below.) Log Data. When you visit the Site or the Services, whether as a Pixelated Games Subscriber or a non-registered user just browsing (any of these, a "Pixelated Games User"), our servers automatically record information that your browser sends whenever you visit a website ("Log Data"). This Log Data may include information such as your computer's Internet Protocol ("IP") address, browser type or the webpage you were visiting before you came to our Site, pages of our Site that you visit, the time spent on those pages, information you search for on our Site, access times and dates, and other statistics. We use this information to monitor and analyze use of the Services, for their technical administration, to increase their functionality and user-friendliness, and to better tailor them to our visitors' needs. For example, some of this information is collected so that when you visit the Services again, it will recognize you and serve advertisements and other information appropriate to your interests. We also use this information to verify that visitors to the Services meet the criteria required to process their requests. We do not treat Log Data as Personal Information or use it in association with other Personal Information, though we may aggregate, analyze and evaluate such information for the same purposes as stated above regarding other Non-Identifying Information. Cookies Like many websites, we use "cookies" to collect information. A cookie is a small data file that we transfer to your computer's hard disk for record-keeping purposes. We use cookies for two purposes. First, we utilize persistent cookies to save your registration ID and login password for future logins to the Services. Second, we utilize session ID cookies to enable certain features of the Services, to better understand how you interact with the Services and to monitor aggregate usage by Pixelated Games Users and web traffic routing on the Services. Unlike persistent cookies, session cookies are deleted from your computer when you log off from the Services and then close your browser. Third party advertisers on the Services may also place or read cookies on your browser. You can instruct your browser, by changing its options, to stop accepting cookies or to prompt you before accepting a cookie from the websites you visit. If you do not accept cookies, however, you may not be able to use all portions or functionalities of the Services. Emailing Via a Pixelated Games Account As part of the Services, Pixelated Games Subscribers may communicate with Pixelated Games Subscribers and non-registered users through use of their accounts. Where Pixelated Games Subscribers have selected the option of adding one or more email addresses to an online form, the message they create in the corresponding template will be sent from Pixelated Games to those email addresses on their behalf. These email addresses will be stored in the address book the Pixelated Games Subscriber creates and will be used only for the purpose of sending the email communication to the addressee. Phishing Identity theft and the practice currently known as "phishing" are of great concern to Pixelated Games. Safeguarding information to help protect you from identity theft is a top priority. We do not and will not, at any time, request your credit card information, your account ID, login password, or national identification numbers in a non-secure or unsolicited e-mail or telephone communication. For more information about phishing, visit the Federal Trade Commission's website. Information Sharing and Disclosure Pixelated Games Registration. When you register through the Services and submit your Personal Information to create a profile webpage or join one of the Services, Pixelated Games Users may see your username and the other information about you ("Required Subscriber Identifiers"). We may display your Personal Information in your profile page and elsewhere on the Services according to the preferences you set in your account. Any information you choose to provide should reflect how much you want other Pixelated Games Users to know about you. We recommend that you guard your anonymity and sensitive information and we encourage members to think carefully about what information about themselves they disclose in their profile pages. You can review and revise your profile information at any time. We recommend that you guard your anonymity and sensitive information and that you not use your real name as your username, since that would allow others to identify you. Aggregate Information and Non-Identifying Information. We may share aggregated information that includes your Personal Information, Non-Identifying Information and Log Data with third parties for industry analysis and demographic profiling and to deliver targeted advertising about other products and services. Service Providers. We may employ third party companies and individuals to facilitate our Services, to provide the Services on our behalf, to perform tasks, (e.g., without limitation, maintenance services, database management, web analytics and improvement of the Services) or to assist us in analyzing how our Services are used. These third parties have access to your Personal Information only to perform these tasks on our behalf and are obligated not to disclose or use it for any other purpose. We may also provide Personal Information to our business partners or other trusted entities for the purpose of providing you with information on goods or services we believe will be of interest to you. You can, at any time, opt out of receiving such communications.